Behind blue eyes
by ton-ombre
Summary: Elle le fait souffrir . Chaque jour un peu plus il la hait de le détruire, mais il l'aime, aussi fort que son âme le peut .


Behind blue eyes

I - Introduction

Encore un jour de plus passait . Un jour comme un autre . Pour un adolescent presque comme les autres, aprés tout ce n'était qu'un jour de plus .

Les jours se ressemblaient tellement . Chaque jour un peu plus la même routine qui s'installe . La même douleur intérieure . Mais surtout, ne pas le montrer . IL faut être fort . Ne pas montrer aux autres ses faiblesses .

Chaque jour faire semblant . Chaque jour jouer la même comédie . Chaque jour un peu plus . Et chaque jour se détruire un peu plus .

Ne plus se sentir soi même . Jouer un rôle . Et faire semblant d'y croire .

Et, aussi hallucinant que cela puisse paraître, allongé sur son lit, replié sur lui même, Sirius Black, en ce jour pourtant ensoleillé, pleurait .

Sur son lit, entouré d'un bordel accumulé tout au long de l'année . Un dernier jour de cette année là et ensuite la torture recommencait . Pendant deux mois . Deux intenses mois . Devoir subir sans rien dire . Fermer les yeux, la bouche et silencieusement essayer d'y croire ... Mais croire en quoi ?

AU bonheur peut être, à l'espoir, aux rêves ... Il rêve simplement de rêver, les paupiéres affreusement lourdes et une larme coule sur sa joue .

Il sent encore son regard posé sur lui .Elle . La plus belle fille qu'il existe . La seule qui lui plaise autant . La seule qui ait ce caractére qu'il recherche tant chez une fille . Tellement rebelle, imprévisible ... Elle ... Mais la seule fille qui ne puisse pas le supporter ...

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Son regard bleu océan qui reflette toute la carté de son âme . Et ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit elle même . Telle l'ange de ses rêves . Mais non . Elle n'est que l'ange de sa mort .

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

Elle le hait de toute son âme et le fait souffrir comme c'est inhumain de le faire .  
Elle le fait souffrir d'être aussi belle, aussi rebelle, aussi provocante . A côté des autres elle est la seule qui compte .  
La seule qui puisse se servir de lui comme elle le fait . De le traiter comme une petite merde malodorante .  
Il sent encore ses mains brulantes sur son coprs tendu de désir . Et il souffre . Une larme encore coule . Une autre, une autre, en encore un autre ... Et ca ne s'arrête pas, ca continue encore et encore ...

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Et il rêve de nouveau sentir ses mains sur son corps . Il rêve de se sentir aussi bien qu'il peut l'être quand elle se sert de lu . Même si au fond ca lui fait mal . Il a cette désagréable impression de n'être rien .  
ET pourtant, comme un pauvre maso il en redemande . Pour se sentir exister .  
Il l'aime . Il l'aime . A un point destructeur . Jusqu'à en perdre sa liberté à jamais ...

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

Il pleure encore . Toujours roulé en boule sur son pauvre lit . Il mouille l'oreille comme un pauvre gosse . Mais aprés tout, par moments ca fait du bien de laisser tomber les masques, de jouer au gosse, d'être soi même . D'être humain par moments .

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Cette image le hante toujours ces mêmes yeux si pénétrants .  
Toujours le même bleu profond . Toujours .  
Et ca continue encore, et encore ...

When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

Toujours aussi mal au fond de lui même, mais les yeux secs, il se reléve . Il faut être fort . Encore jouer le jeu . Encore jouer les indifférents . Il n'a pas le choix . Cacher ses faiblesses au plus profond de soi même même si elles deviennent de plus en plus importantes par la suite .

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Il n'est pas fait pour elle . Mais tant pis . Il va faire semblant . Même s'il faut souffrir .  
Le maquillage le plus ingrat est celui que les gens utilisent pour masquer leur véritable personnalité .

Il attrape ses baguages et descend . Le chemin à parcourir est encore long et éprouvant . Mai aprés tout, c'est la vie .  
Et il veut vivre . Même si pour cela il doit souffrir et faire semblant ...


End file.
